


Just a Game

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, implied Ed/Winry - Freeform, very mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Series: Undeniable [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 4





	Just a Game

Ed was on one of his monthly visits to Central to turn his paperwork in to Fuhrer Bastard. This time though, he brought a guest. Alphonse was buried in his dad's shoulder, using his dad's ponytail as a pillow, snoring softly while they were in the train. As soon as they were greeted to the bright sunlight and deafening noise of Central, the 3-year-old woke up pretty quickly. He was too small to really see anything past all the people, and Ed didn't want him getting snatched away, so he seized the boy and set him on top of his shoulders.

Alphonse gawked at the bustle and clamor of Central, as it was the exact opposite of his peaceful town.

"Hey Dad, look at that giant house!" he pointed excitedly. Ed chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"That's not a house, it's military headquarters. That's where we're going."

"Wow." He said amazed. After about 10 minutes of nonstop chatter, Alphonse started to play with Ed's ponytail. He seemed to be really fascinated by it.

"Hey Dad. Guess what?" He asked animatedly.

"What?" Ed asked curiously. The boy took in a deep breath.

"Your hair's soft. It makes a good pillow." He smirked.

"Oh really? That's nice." Ed chortled in amusement. The military staff were going to love this kid. He was too adorable to resist.

After about 10 minutes of silence passed, with Alphonse doing nothing but playing with his hair again, Ed began to get suspicious. Alphonse was like a bundle of energy, he couldn't go 30 seconds without saying something, so this was a bit peculiar.

"Whatcha doin' up there, buddy?" Ed asked.

"Thinking," came his short reply.

"About what?" he furrowed his brow. The boy remained silent.

"What game do you and Mommy play?" he burst out finally. Ed twitched.

"What?" he gasped, his face reddening. Wasn't he a little young for this talk? What should he say?

"Mommy said that you were going to play a game when we came home." He cocked his head cutely. Ed felt heat coming to his face.

"Right..Well…that's… it's a big person game." He finally managed to choke out. Alphonse took in a sharp breath.

"Oh." He said drawing out the 'Oh'. "Is it like a card game?" he pressed.

"Something like that." he mumbled, hoping his son wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Oh, okay." Alphonse said satisfied. Ed gave a sharp sigh of relief. He was glad let the subject go. He still had a few years before he needed to learn about the "game" that they played. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to be the one to explain it to him. He'd leave that job to Winry. He almost felt the heat leave his cheeks when his son started talking again.

"So, can I play with you guys when we get home?"


End file.
